Mabelle
by 1Directioners2
Summary: Nothing like coming home. Bring surprises, memories and feelings hidden or not over time. What was the guitarist joined the band Avenged Sevenfold and small Mabelle was something that not even time could erase ...


**Chapter 1**

The sun shone and there was no cloud in the sky. A beautiful Saturday afternoon in Huntington Beach. The park in the city center was full. Adults, youth, children and of course, Jimmy. Sitting on the bench beside her friend had not seen for years. She was gone in 2004. The reasons? She never revealed to anyone but Jimmy knew. Mabelle was a girl hard, but has a temper and two years younger than Jimmy, he still called her sister. Never had a relationship, because they looked like brothers grew up together. The day was beautiful, and they carefully watched the park.

The girl who followed Jimmy was beautiful. Tanned skin, long black hair that curls at the ends formed, the eyes were inscrutable, had hours they were blue and others green. Jimmy joked that they changed according to mood. It seems that the simple fact that she is shy, attracted even more attention.

- You should have told me they had returned. - He said.

- I did not do any harm Jimmy. You were on tour, did not want to mess up. - She smiled - And I needed to clean up the mess in my house before you arrive. Is not it?

- His father was an angel. - He laughed

- I would not have accepted money from home, but as I needed. A family help is never too much ... - She sighed - I intend to pay back, so get a job.

- The Valary needed it for a hand with the management of the band and stuff ...

- No way! I love Valary but do not want. - She smiled embarrassed - not my area. - She said while reviewing the phone.

- Give ... - He laughed - If you want to see Leana'm sure you have an appointment a week before! - He said and laughed.

- Bitch! - She laughed dull

- You have not told me their reasons for divorce. - He looked - Harry was a nice guy.

- Glad you said "was." People change, Jimmy. I felt that he loved not only by his actions. - She lowered her eyes - can change the subject? I do not feel quite well to talk about it yet ...

- Alright ... - He smiled and kissed the forehead of the girl - As you wish!

- I wish I had more time so we can talk ... - She smiled - You go out on tour tomorrow! - She said

- I wish I could too. Just back in April. - He sighed

- Mom! - The child was going to Mabelle smiling, his dark hair disheveled, that while Mabelle insisted still get the same. His black eyes, nothing like the mother regarded it in a way that made everyone laugh. - I'm hungry ... - She smiled at the small

- Oh my love! You're all dirty sand. - She hugged him and then tried to take some of the sand that was in the small outfit - I go home. Have you hugged his godfather in today? - She smiled and the boy nodded.

- A hug is never enough. - He extended his arms to the boy. Of course only Jimmy and Leana knew this child, yet. - You'll want to ride? - He smiled

- Well, I like to ride. But I'm sure some people are so tired of walking ... - She smiled at the boy - Let's Jamie? - She extended a hand to the boy. The three went to Jimmy's car.

-Oh ... I almost forgot ... Tomorrow night will have a little party at my house. You will. - He smiled

- Jimmy, I'm still not ...

- No more! - He looked

- How do I leave Jamie alone? - She tried to excuse

- Will you say that you do not know a nanny? - He joked - and Jamie, it will be a good boy and let mommy walk with Uncle Jimmy is no tomorrow? - He looked the boy in the rearview mirror.

- I can not go? - He looked at Jimmy.

- Love ... This is something for adults. - Mabelle smiled - I'm sorry.

Mabelle-Karolyn Ward! - Jimmy said seriously

- Ixi, said my whole name, I mean I'm screwed right?

- Monday I go out and just come back in April. Are you sure you will not go? And do not even see your old friends?

- It is with Jamie, he decides, is the man of the house now. - She smiled at the child

- Will you let your mother go? - Jimmy smiled at the boy

- I ... - He pouted

- He may not look like physically with you, but you are very similar. You loved this guy do when he was smaller. - Jimmy laughed. Jamie (name chosen by Jimmy and Leana) was a boy very talkative and very smart for her age. He was beautiful, but like the mother had only the nose ... The rest was much like his father, dark hair and eyes. He got what he wanted from his mother. She looks more than life itself.

- I've seen have no choice, right? - She sighed

- You never know if it is ready, if not try. We have arrived! - He laughed and got out, opened the back door and helped Jamie down. Then he gave the boy a hug. - Await you there. No delays. - He kissed the forehead of the girl and left.

The house where Mabelle and her son were living was beautiful. Chosen by her father, he was a famous businessman from New York, where she lived before. She did not know how to thank, but wanted to reward his father in some way.

Mabelle

I spent the rest of the afternoon with Jamie. He was my life now. It was already nine o'clock at night, when I took Jamie to sleep, he was tired.

- My love, are you sure you want me to go tomorrow? - I asked him, while covered with the blue blanket.

- Yes Mom ... Uncle Jimmy asked you to go. - He smiled - You promise that he will bring his friend addicted to games to play with me?

- Oh, Matt? - Smiling surprise. He had spoken of it long ago. - Promise to love! - Smiled and kissed his forehead. - Now sleep - said as he closed his eyes. I called the little lamp in the corner of the room and left.

I settled myself in my bed trying to sleep. The boys, taking Jimmy did not know Jamie. I feel guilty, especially for not telling Matt and Valary, they always supported me. I swear I despair spoke louder when I left Huntington Beach. They would understand me. I was excited and scared at the same time reviewing the boys. Died of nostalgia, but would not explain why sumi of their lives. Do not be an easy task. I'm still upset with Brian, the damn did not appear in the displeasure of my marriage to Harry. He did not want to do with either a gold lingerie. In all, this was the biggest fagot away from me. Ah. The day will be over tomorrow.


End file.
